


Walk into the Flames

by See_Kay_Write



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen, Protective Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/See_Kay_Write/pseuds/See_Kay_Write
Summary: Tag to 1.06, Crowley stares into the flames and has Opinions





	Walk into the Flames

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I love that there is a protective Crowley tag, because they are both protective of each other and so of course there's a tag for that
> 
> 2\. I was rewatching the last episode, and watching the muscle tics in 'Aziraphale's' face during the bits with the hellfire and knowing Crowley was Not Pleased

Crowley had never had an illusions of it going well when his side found out he wasn’t  _ precisely  _ still on that side, and frankly, he hadn’t had a feeling it would go any better for Aziraphale when that lot discovered the same, but…

 

But their assumption that Aziraphale would just  _ walk  _ straight into the flames, no fuss, no fighting, just, that’s that.  Well, that …burned at him, so to speak.

 

They really didn’t know what they had in the angel, and as long as Crowley had it his way, they didn’t deserve the chance to find out.

 

Time for a little fun on the way out, eh?


End file.
